


357

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazer era, Virus, quarentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly rejoins Starfleet several years after her husband's death in order to help the federation fight the newest virus, COVID-357.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Kudos: 19





	357

Beverly Crusher sat in front of her terminal and read the latest medical reports coming in from all over the Federation. COVID-357 was running rampant through planets, starbases, and even ships. It currently had no cure, and it was cross-species as well since it was affecting eight species of the Federation so far. Starfleet Medical was putting out a call to any former Starfleet doctors to re-join and help to fight the disease. Beverly sighed. She had resigned from Starfleet shortly after her husband had been killed and had opened a private practice in Scotland, the land of her ancestors. So far, the new virus hadn’t been brought to Earth, likely due to the swift quarantines and restrictions that had been quickly put into place by the Federation home world. She glanced at the corner of her screen, where a message was blinking from her former mentor, Dalen Quaice. She tapped it and his face filled the screen.

 _“Beverly. I hope this message finds you well. I’m sure by now news of the new virus dubbed COVID-357 has reached even the far corner of Scotland you now reside in. We need your help. You were the top student in virology and I know you can help us find a cure or at least a vaccine. I’m still on Starbase Thirty-Two, but I’ve been exposed to the virus so I’m limited in what I can do. Can you help us? Quaice out.”_ Beverly made a snap decision and started a call to Starfleet Medical. 

_“Medical. How can I direct your call?”_

“Admiral McCoy, please.” The communications officer raised her eyebrow at the woman on her screen. Did she think people could just call the Admiral without an appointment?

_“Name?”_

“Doctor Beverly Crusher.” 

_“Is he expecting your call? The Admiral is_ very _busy right now.”_ Beverly sighed. 

“I know. I’m a former Starfleet Doctor. I’d like to be reinstated to help fight COVID-357.” 

_“Putting you through.”_ Beverly grinned, but then frowned. How desperate was the Federation right now?

 _“McCoy.”_ An elderly looking man with a full head of curly grey hair peered at his monitor. Beverly smiled at the old man. 

“Hello, Admiral.” 

_“Well, if it isn’t Beverly Howard, one of my best students I ever taught.”_ Beverly blushed at the acolades.

“Crusher, sir. I was married eight years ago.” 

_“Oh yes, I remember. And your husband passed away a few years ago, didn’t he?”_ Beverly nodded. Admiral McCoy leaned forward and looked at his screen over the top of his glasses. _“And you resigned your commission.”_

“Yes. I felt as though...well, it’s not really important now. Doctor Quaice contacted me and asked if I would help with coming up with a vaccine or cure for the new virus. I’d like to help. Will you reinstate me?”

_“Effective immediately. You will retain your former rank of Lieutenant Commander.”_

“Thank you.” Beverly listened as the Admiral pressed a few keys on his keypad. 

_“I’m generating you an assignment right now. But, ah...all childcare and school facilities on all Starbases have been suspended.”_ Beverly’s smile turned into a frown.

“Admiral, I have an almost nine-year-old son. What am I supposed to do with him? My grandmother is on Caldos, one of the effected planets. My son doesn’t have contact with his father’s parents.” 

_“Does the boy have godparents?”_ Beverly floundered.

“Well...yes, of course. But...his godfather is a starship captain!” _And I haven’t spoken to him recently_ Beverly silently added in her head. Admiral McCoy gave her a sly smile. 

_“Would that be your husband’s former commanding officer, Captain Jean-Luc Picard?”_ Beverly sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

“Yes. It would be.”

 _“As long as his ship isn’t infected, and I know it is not, he can take the boy.”_ Beverly sighed. 

“Alright. I’ll... _try_ to make the arrangements.”

 _“Good. You report to Starbase thirty-two in three weeks. I’ll forward you all the notations from the other researchers to help you get your bearings. You’ll be largely on your own on this, Beverly. I don’t imagine it will be easy for you. You’re going to have to try to keep yourself as isolated as possible to not get infected yourself. But I know you, and I know you are a good doctor and a good researcher. I look forward to hearing you’ve found a cure. McCoy out.”_ Beverly stared at the now dark screen and rose from her small desk. She was going to need a strong drink before she made her next call.

###

 _“Jean-Luc,”_ Jean-Luc grinned. He hadn’t spoken with his best friend in several months, but he was prepared to forget about their lack of communication. 

“Beverly, how are you? How’s Wesley?” Beverly took a sip of the scotch she had poured for herself and eyed her best friend on her small monitor. 

_“Oh, you know. Got reinstated this afternoon to help find a vaccine or cure for this virus that seems to be running rampant through the Federation.”_ Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows and grinned.

“So, you’re back in Starfleet, Commander?” Beverly grinned back.

“ _Still only Lieutenant Commander. Maybe I’ll get promoted if I find a cure,”_ she laughed. 

“Where have they stationed you?” 

_“Starbase thirty-two. And that’s why I’ve actually called. Uhm...”_ Beverly glanced down at her desk, suddenly afraid to ask Jean-Luc to look after her son. Jean-Luc couldn’t help but smile again. Beverly clearly needed a favour from him, and she had to know he would move the stars and planets themselves to do whatever she needed.

“What do you need from me?” 

_“Uhm....I need you to assume guardianship of Wesley and take him while I’m on the base. They have disbanded all childcare and schools on the bases and I can’t possibly look after Wes and work. Plus, I’m likely to be exposed to the virus while I work on it and I can’t risk passing that on to my son. So, will you?”_ Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean, he’ll be bored on my ship. We don’t have any other children his age to play with. How would he even attend school?” Beverly frowned. 

_“I don’t really have any other options, Jean-Luc. It’s not as if I can ask Nana to come look after him. Caldos is on lockdown. And he’s_ not _going to stay with the Crushers.”_ Beverly shuddered at the thought. Jack’s parents had attempted to assume custody of Wesley after Jack’s death, claiming that they could give him a better life in their small town they lived in over ‘gallivanting across the galaxy’ as they always referred to Jack and her career’s in Starfleet. The result had been Beverly severing all ties with the older couple for herself and her son. Jean-Luc stiffly nodded. He remembered the stress Beverly had gone through just after her husband’s death, and as much as Jean-Luc had liked Jack’s parents, he thought they had been out of line.

“No. I don’t think that would be wise.” Jean-Luc studied his best friend. He _wanted_ to help. He just wasn’t sure his ship was the best place for his godson, at least, not without his mother around. “I could ask my sister-in-law in La Barre. Wes could attend the village school with Rene. I was going to return home for a few weeks of leave soon and hoped to see you and Wesley anyway. I could help him get settled. What do you think?” 

_“Hmm. I like Marie. Robert is a bit....”_

“Gruff.” Beverly laughed.

_“But if you think he’d be ok with an almost nine-year-old alongside his son....”_

“I’ll make the arrangements. When do you need to be on Starbase thirty-two?”

_“Three weeks. It’s not nearly enough time to do everything, but obviously, time is of the essence with this.”_

“I’ll take my leave now and come pick you and Wesley up and we’ll all go to La Barre. You can use the _Stargazer_ to get to the base, so you can have one less thing to worry about arranging. We’re virus free.” Beverly grinned. 

_“Perfect. I’ll see you soon.”_

###

Wesley held his mother’s hand as he looked up at the half-timber house. “I’m staying here?” Beverly nodded.

“Madame Picard has offered to let you stay here while I have to work on a project with Doctor Quaice.” Wesley scrunched up his face. He was nine. He _knew_ about the virus.

“It’s cos of the virus, right?” 

“Yep.” Wesley turned to his godfather. 

“Uncle Jean, why can’t I come with you?” Jean-Luc smiled at the young boy. 

“You _could,_ but you’d get bored quickly. The _Stargazer_ is pretty small and there aren’t any other children to play with. Plus, you’d miss going to school, wouldn’t you?” Wesley shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess so.” A young boy, a few years younger than Wesley, came out of the door and ran down the path towards them. He stopped short in front of Wesley.

“Hi!” 

“Uhm....Hi?” The boy grinned. 

“I’m Rene. Maman said you’re gonna stay here while your parents hafta work.” Wesley looked at the ground.

“Yeah, but just my mom. My dad died.” 

“I thought Uncle Jean was your dad. Maman said...” Jean-Luc interrupted the younger boy before he said anything that would get him in trouble with his friend. 

“Wesley is my godson, perhaps that’s why you were confused. Rene, would you like to show Wesley to his bedroom? I think your maman said he would be using my old bedroom.” Rene beamed at his uncle.

“Uh-huh! Come on, Wesley!” Rene grabbed for Wesley’s hand and tore off towards the house. Beverly began to laugh and she poked her friend in the chest.

“So what exactly did Marie say?” Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

“I have no idea. But if I know my sister-in-law, she’s only prepared one bed for the two of us.” Beverly smirked. 

“I’m _sure_ we’ll manage to cope.” She winked, and Jean-Luc blushed slightly.

###

Beverly rolled her eyes when she entered the guest room after her shower. Like Jean-Luc had predicted, Marie had prepared only one guest room for the “couple”, despite protests that they weren’t really a couple. Marie had merely tapped her nose at Jean-Luc’s protests, and now he was sitting up on one side of the bed with a PADD in his hands and a cup of tea on the bedside table. 

“You look cozy.” Jean-Luc smiled and rested his PADD on his legs. 

“Do you want me to get you a cup of tea? I don’t mind. There’s no replicator, but I can put the kettle back on.” Beverly shook her head.

“I’m alright. Besides, I’ll just sip yours.” Jean-Luc chuckled and held up his cup.

“You will, will you?” 

“Yep.” Beverly reached for his cup and Jean-Luc handed it to her. There was no use protesting. She triumphantly smiled and took a deep sip before getting into the bed next to him. “Reading anything interesting?” Jean-Luc picked up the PADD and rested it on the bedside table next to his now empty cup of tea.

“Only more reports from the Federation regarding this virus. More ships and bases being put under quarantine. The Federation is contemplating martial law on some worlds. Beverly, is it really _safe_ for you to work with it? If anything happened to you, I...” 

“Yes?” Beverly turned to face Jean-Luc in bed and her hair brushed against his shoulder. He swallowed.

“Well, you know I’d take care of Wesley if anything happened.” 

“I know.” Beverly leaned over and placed a light kiss against his lips. “But that’s not what you were going to say.” Jean-Luc moved his arms to circle her waist and he kissed her back.

“No, no it wasn’t. “ Beverly moved into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jean-Luc’s fingers on her waist slid under the bottom of her camisole and he lightly ran his fingers across her hips. Beverly fingered the fringe at the nape of his neck and she leaned in to kiss him again. 

“What did you want to say?” She whispered her words before her lips were on his, deepening her kiss. She and Jean-Luc had an on-again/off-again relationship that started about a year after Jack had passed away. Their other friend Walker described as them being friends with benefits, which was partially true. Whenever they were together, they seemed to be unable to keep their hands off each other, but when they were apart, they never seemed to keep their relationship steady. 

Jean-Luc groaned and lifted off her camisole. “Just...stay safe. Come home to me.” Beverly tossed her hair back and laughed.

“Isn’t that what I always say to you?” 

“It is, but...I’m going to worry about you.” He kissed her again, rolling them over so he was on top of her. Beverly tugged down his shorts and then pulled her own off. 

“Jean-Luc, worry later. Make love to me.” 

###

Beverly nervously adjusted her uniform as the _Stargazer_ approached within beaming distance of Starbase thirty-two. Due to quarantine rules, ships were not permitted to dock with the station to help prevent the spread of the virus. Beverly idly wondered if they had tried running infected people through the transporter to filter out the virus, then quickly shook her head and decided that was probably the first thing that had been attempted. She picked up her bag from Jean-Luc’s quarters and made her way to the transporter room. Jean-Luc reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze as they walked through the corridors. 

“Good luck, Beverly.” Beverly sighed. 

“Thank you. I don’t know when I’ll get to see you...or Wesley again...probably not until after this pandemic is over.” Beverly’s face fell for a minute. “Oh god, what if this lasts for years? I might never see my son again!” Beverly began to turn away from the transporter room. “I can’t do this, Jean-Luc. I’ll resign again.” Jean-Luc reached for her shoulders and turned her back around.

“You won’t. You have a sense of responsibility. I _know_ you. Wesley will be fine. If he gets bored and I’m able to, I’ll bring him onto my ship. I _promise_.” Beverly nodded and leaned up to kiss him. 

“I know. Thank you.” Beverly moved into the room and towards the transporter pad. “One more thing, Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, Beverly?”

“I love you.” He grinned.

“I love you, too.” He glanced over at his transporter chief, who was pretending not to pay attention. Jean-Luc moved towards Beverly and pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. “We have a lot to talk about when this is all over.” She smiled back and climbed onto the pad. 

“Energize.”

###FIN###

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this used to have a second chapter, but it also had originally been a one-shot, so I deleted chapter 2 and made it back into a one-shot as of 02/02/21.


End file.
